Dirk plays some Amusphere Games
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge, Other Character: Young Six, Smolder. Fanfiction needs to add those Characters or Yaks won't be happy.) Finally, Dirk Wise has gotten through the boring things in Canterlot High, and now there's one special thing for himself to enjoy, Playing some AmuSphere games with his friends.


**(Other Characters: The Young Six (Ocellus, Yona, Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream))**

 **(NOTE: AmuSphere means no death in real life if death in video game. The title 'Chivalry and Bushido' is based on the PSX games, Bushido Blade 1 and Bushido Blade 2. Now then, Enjoy my writing.)**

The door slams open, to reveal a very tired brown-haired geek who is Bronze Dirk, who finished returning home from school. Walking inside slowly with his backpack weighing him down. He closes the door shut and goes to his room.

"Finally. Home Free." Dirk said in his exhausted voice of boringness, "And Holiday Break."

He places his backpack in his room and heads to the Shower, washing all the dirt down after his Fails in Soccer Exercise. Washing off with hand soap and towel, shampoo in his hair. He scrubs as hard as he can get to get rid of the dirtness and the scent from his body. Dirk finished up his showering and dried himself off with his towel, putting back on his same clothes he took off.

He grabs the amusphere from his desk and puts it on, laying down on the bed as if he's sleeping. He stares at the blackness of the visor screen, he waited patiently, letting the clock tick down until the hour hand hits.

"LINK START!"

Dirk finds himself flying through the white worm hole. **Touch, Sight, Hearing, Smell,** and **Taste** confirmed on checks. One prompt of logging in and choosing language, then he sees a title of the game in his sight. **'Chivalry and Bushido'**

He flies into the game and lands on the feet where behind him is a Castle with crescent moon flags. He's on the side of Chivalry, in a game he likes to play on freetime. Ever since he came to Canterlot High, he was introduced and befriended by each of the other six, the first being Silverstream who likes to run up and give a bear glomp, though a Teacher managed to stop a death hug.

But right now, here Dirk is. In a Dark-Blue chainmail/leather hybrid armorset. Behind is his two-handed Dwarven Dual-sided Axe. He has other weapons such as Polearms, and Knives. He also like other members use range, and he prefers something throwable to save time. While he is reaching above-average skill, he tends to not bow before fighting. That is what Bushido Warriors does, and the members on Bushido Side tried to recruit him, but Dirk refused to bowl at all times before a fight. Or trying to get him to learn each of the seven virtues. Dirk unfortunately failed in all of the virtues, where one is required to join the Bushido side. Every newbies who is capped at level 20 is assigned to the Virture Teacher. Very few however sided with Chivalry because of the different virtues. Dirk is one to have courage, and that frightens the Bushido Players. It's Samurais versus Knights.

"Hey! Dirk! Over here!" shouted Smolder waving at her, a Purple-haired oranged dragoness human who's also a Chivalry Knight. His other five friends are also on the side of Chivalry. Dirk walks up to meet her, only to find a Bushido Samurai rushing up to backstab Smolder in the back. It falls down with pixel dusts flowing out. "WHAT THE (BEEP)! I AM SPEAKING TO HIM!" and thus she dissapears.

Dirk gasped and look at the Samurai who stabbed with a short katana. "Rude Much!" Dirk glared, "Time to teach some manners!"

The samurai charges in at Dirk. "Uragirimono e no shi!" It shouts in a japanese manner. Dirk did noticed what that japanese word means. 'Traitor'.

"I wasn't on your side in the first place, Asshole!" Dirk called out, before drawing his Dwarven Axe. Dirk started parrying left and right, to block out all the barrage before the Samurai tires out. Dirk rushes and swings his Dwarven Axe sideways, chopping it in half and the Samurai explodes in pixels.

"One Hit Frag!" called the announcing computer, He feel the light blue souls coming to his body, Dirk has earned experience. He can see his level at 35.

He finds Smolder coming up to him. He sees that her Level is 50. His friends are higher level than him, and Twilight asked them to tutor Dirk until his level is sufficient enough for Raid Matches.

"Hey, where's that Samurai?" Smolder asked,

"Taken care of him." Dirk said, "Now, were you speaking to me about the new weapon."

"Oh yes!" Smolder said, "It's time to start using swords, boy. In a few days, they're going to start a Swordsmaster event." she then reaches the virutal inventory portal, to pull out a long sword and passes it to Dirk. He was able to grab it.

"A Claymore." Dirk said, examining the type of Sword he's given. "Perfect for the Soldiers in Scotland."

"Alright, enough spacing out." Smolder interrupt, "We're heading to the Chivalry Dojo. It's time to start training."

"Understood." Dirk followed Smolder into the Large Castle, and through the Buildings to the one where they're going. The door opens to reveal Chivalry Knights training, using nothing but swords for the event.

There's Sandbar with sword and shield, but pwned so hard by Yona's Broader Sword. Ocellus watching Silverstream using a Cutlass to swing against the wooden dummy. The small bug copy the bird's movements with her short sword. Gallus however had his long sword sheathed and sleeping, being a lazy birb. The training dojo is royaltized and bigger, unlike the Bushido Dojo that is medium and in order. There is one difference, their weapons are wooden and unsharp, and he sees his Claymore turned wooden. He remembers, it turns wooden to add temporary stun on hit so no one can kill on accident.

"Wake up, Gallus!" shouted Smolder who just saw him closing his eyes, "You lack punctuality!"

"*SQUAWK!* No I didn't!" Gallus lands on his head and the other four laughs. Smolder joins the laugh.

"New assignment, Gallus." Smolder said, "You are Dirk's sparring partner. I'm going to shape you both up in using swords."

Gallus tried to argue, but no avail as Smolder has authorization to report to Twilight Sparkle. Both goes to the righty empty spot.

"Boys," instructing Smolder, "Your Swordsmanship Drills of hell begins, now!"

 **(1K Challenge Complete. Time is 1 Hour and 23 seconds)**

 **Japanese Romanization:** Uragirimono e no shi  
 **Translation:** "Death to the Traitor!"


End file.
